The Prosthetic
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Future fic circ mid season 4. Caution, Dair alert. Blair realizes she wants inevitability to happen even after everything."'You miss him.' 'If you had a limb torn from you, you would miss it too. No matter how much pain it caused you in the first place.'"


**A/N**: Something between an all-dialogue and a normal one-shot. I wrote this before the finale, but I knew that Chair was breaking so I wrote it. You should be warned that its slightly Dair. Or, since I only use pronouns with the main people, it could be Nair, if you find that more comfortable, or think that Nate is this insightful, which personally, I don't. Or just some random guy. I'm putting it as a Chair story even though Chuck doens't show up, but it is a Chair story. I know some people are against Dair but I could see this happening, especially with this whole Eva nonesense. This is pretty short and concise because its really upfront about itself. It's about as long as some of my dialogues. But don't worry- this is pro-Chair because whatever happens to them, nothing can ever deter me.

**Disclaimer**: "You miss him." "If you had a limb torn from you, you would miss it too. No matter how much pain it caused you in the first place."

**Summary**: Characters don't belong to me but the dialogue does. And other such nonesense.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Laying in the bed together, awkward and sweating, he really didn't have to ask what she was sorry about. Because this was weird. This was something that shouldn't have happened. And if Chuck Bass ever found out, he knew he wouldn't just be threatened with a promise of social destruction.

"It's alright," he finally answered. She wasn't talking either and the fact that they had just finished doing what naked people did together was too weird to think about.

Because it was them.

It was _them_.

"You know it's not really necessary for you to call out his name or anything. I know you weren't thinking about me."

For the first time that night, she did something that even closely resembled a laugh. Or any true emotion at all.

"This might come as a shock, but the two of you have very different styles."

He didn't want to think about the _styles_ that Chuck Bass had used with her.

She was being quiet again and he had that sudden compulsion to just talk like a maniac that he sometimes had.

"Do you think it will happen soon?"

"I honestly can't say. But it will happen. That I know for sure."

"I understand," he replied. "I knew I could never be a real replacement for him."

"Just like I can't be one for her."

It was a statement that he wasn't really expecting. He was sure that she of all people would never think about him and his girlfriends and his social life that was awkward and anti- compared to those elitists.

Her among them, mostly.

He was sure she never thought about anything other than herself. But in the short time they had spent together, she had made it clear that she had many thoughts that no one could really understand.

Except the guy that she had definitely been thinking about, no matter what she said to assure him otherwise.

"Are you going to marry him?" he ventured.

She let out a little sigh. "Someday."

He recognized that there was a tinge of hopefulness there.

After all, it was hard to predict Chuck Bass. No one could know for sure if he would get another girlfriend tomorrow or get down on one knee.

"He's not fond of waiting," he reminded her. "He'll be coming for you soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"What else can he do after you've tortured him so much?"

He used to hear them speak together as though they were alone and they could make things like that sound like compliments. That was how much they loved each other.

She let out another sigh, but this one was determined; almost bitter.

"He needs to understand that everything comes with a price."

"Did you know?" he asked. "That it would be like this?"

No one could have predicted those two.

No one could have predicted the things they could do to each other and still love one another after all of it.

"I did," she replied. "I just tried to forget how strong our pull was. But that's not working anymore."

"You miss him."

"If you had a limb torn from you, you would miss it too. No matter how much pain it caused you in the first place."

She knew how to speak to an artist.

She could be a poet at heart if she were so inclined.

"So I guess I'm just a prosthetic for now," he ventured. It was strange the ground that they could share when they looked past their differences.

"For now," she repeated distantly.

There was silence before she spoke again.

"Do you miss her?"

"I would never dream of taking the two of your places as award winning soulmates," he commented dryly.

"Don't you think you deserve forgiveness?" she asked. "Even after everything?"

"Would you forgive?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Not me. Would you forgive him?" he said. "_Do _you forgive him?"

Sometimes he wondered if it was really still that painful that she had to stop before she responded when it came to him.

_Him_.

"That was just the problem. I couldn't be near him because I loved him too much. And I had to forgive him. But I wasn't ready for that yet."

"And now?"

"Now?" she asked. "Now I want my arm back."

He knew how to talk to a romantic.

"Did you always know?" he asked tentatively.

"I always understood him. I knew this even when we were young. More than anyone else could. But since the beginning... yes. I suppose I did. Because I did things with him I never would have done. Because suddenly my virginity was gone and he was looking at me so... imploringly. We never had a chance. From that moment, I knew I was in too deep and I never even had a choice."

"Is that what that is? Just a force of nature?" he asked. "Just like..."

"Gravity," she finished.

Yes.

They were just like gravity.


End file.
